Ash and Lara
by WitChan
Summary: A oneshot between Ash and Lara.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Saffron City, a boy named Ash took a walk, loving the city's scenery as he looked around. Other than that scary incident he had years ago with his friends inside Sabrina's Gym, this is his favorite place to hang out. Looking the other way, he suddenly bumped into a beautiful blue-haired woman who was busy looking at her money before the collision.

"Sorry," Ash apologized. Then, he gasped. He recognized who the woman was. "Lara? Lara Laramie?"

"Ash... Long time no see..." Lara said. Despite Ash growing several inches after meeting Lara for the first time, Lara outgrew him within five inches. Speaking of Lara, she wore the same clothes she had years ago. The only difference is that she's still taller than him. "How's it been, man?"

"Good," Ash said. "You?"

"Same."

"That's good," Ash said. He noticed that Lara was holding money on her hand. "A lot of money, huh? How did you earn it?"

"I won a tough racetrack event with my Rapidash. It happened here in Saffron City. The winner gets $50,000, while the one finished second gets $25,000. The rest earned $5,000," Lara replied.

"I see. Better be careful showing your money around people, because they will snatch it," Ash said.

"No meet to worry about it, Ash. I got Rapidash with me," Lara said.

"Ah. Where are you heading to, by the way?"

"One of Saffron's restaurants. Their prices on food and stuff went up since last year," Lara replied. "Wanna join me? You don't have to waste your money."

"Of course, Lara," Ash replied. He joined Lara as she continued walking.

"Where's that Pikachu of yours, Ash?"

"He's at home helping my mom clean up," Ash replied.

"Huh," Lara said.

Ash and Lara were eating in a restaurant. It was the biggest one in Saffron, also being the biggest in Kanto. Ash had a load of salad on his plate, three pieces of delicious meat on a plate, a soda, and a couple of french fries. As for Lara, she had four piece of chicken on a plate, fresh water, three cookies, a small piece of steak, and a cheeseburger. The total amount of their stuff combined costed $61.99.

Lara looked at Ash while eating her hamburger. She didn't blink. She liked the way how Ash was eating his french fries, salad, and meat at the same time. Also, she thought of him being cuter than he was years ago. She developed a crush on him when she first saw him. Now that they're hanging out together again, she can openly admit her feelings to him.

After minutes of eating their food, the two walked out of the restaurant. Then, Lara said, "Follow me, Ash. There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Ash said, following Lara. He don't know where they're going, but he'll find out in a second. Lara led him to a big alley. As she turned around, Ash asked, "What is it that you wanna tell me?"

"I love you," Lara replied. Then, she explained why she loved him and told him how much she dreamed about them living in a world by themselves. Her words made Ash dripped a tear outside his eye.

"Lara..." Ash said, touching her hands with his. After moving closer to the beautiful woman, he pressed his lips hard on hers. Slipping his tongue between her lips, he reached it towards her tongue to swirl on it. Lara swirled hers back as she grabbed Ash's ass. Ash grabbed hers too, moaning with her as they shut their eyes together. His dick also erected and Lara could feel it.

A bit of saliva dripped out of their mouths to their chins, then their shirts. Both grabbed each other's asses harder too, loving the tightness from the other's hands. To Ash, this was special. Sans Pokemon battles, he never done anything amazing to a hot piece of ass like Lara. That's because Lara loved him and Ash loved her too.

It's been several years since Lara waited for this moment, but it felt like a lot. Had she shared her feelings to Ash before, she would've traveled with him through the rest of Kanto, and in the Orange Islands, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, while making Misty cry all day and night. Misty was another girl who loved Ash, but she never told him her feelings. It was too late for the orange-haired girl, since Ash and Lara are now together.

They broke their kiss seven minutes later and Ash said, "I never thought I could kiss this long."

"Me neither, but it was great," Lara said.

"Agreed, Ash agreed and he let go of her. Now he took care of his clothes to expose his naked body, making Lara more excited. After Ash's removed his underwear, Lara went on her knees.

"Ready, Ash?" Lara asked.

"Ready, baby," Ash replied.

She mouthed his whole cock and she began stroking it. Closing her eyes again, she guided her hands towards Ash's ass and slapped it. While grabbing one side, she pushed two of her fingers deeply inside his anus before thrusting them. Ash moaned. He enjoyed the feeling from his cock and ass, also the sounds Lara was making.

"Oh god... Lara..." Ash said, looking up at the sky. Ten seconds later, he looked at Lara. "God, you're so pretty..." Ash said. Now he caressed through that soft, hair of hers. "Please play with my balls."

Doing as told, she traveled her hand to his balls, the one grabbing his ass. Then, she slapped them a little. "Do it harder..." Ash said. Now she slapped it again and again, torturing his balls. "This is so amazing..."

It was. Lara's amazing combination kept Ash like this. It's like he wanted her to keep going for hours, but that won't happen. Same for Lara. More strokes later, Ash's filled Lara's mouth with his sperm and Lara's combination ended. While swallowing Ash's semen down her throat, she removed her clothes, then the bra and panties.

"Oh my..." Ash said, being amazed to see a perfect looking body like Lara's. She had big breasts, a nice looking navel, sexy legs, a nice pussy, and a nice ass.

"Nice, huh?" Lara asked.

"It is," Ash replied. "Bent down so I can taste that cunt of yours.

Lara bent down. After bending down himself, he moved his tongue deep inside her cunt and licked it in circles. She moaned again. Since Lara fingered his ass minutes ago, it was his turn to do hers. He didn't push two of them inside, but three. Now he thrust it fast.

"Ash..." Lara said. The feeling from her private parts was incredible, especially her cunt. Speaking of her cunt, Ash covered his lips on it as he continued caressing it inside.

Like the tasty meals and snacks he usually eats, he find Lara's cunt delicious. The scent smelled good too. He didn't want to rim her ass because he already knows what it's gonna taste like, but thrusting it with his fingers was something he wouldn't mind doing.

Now Ash noticed that he didn't use his other hand to do nasty stuff to Lara, but he will in a second. He slapped one side of Lara's ass with it, then he did it again. He went on with it while taking care of her cunt and ass.

"That's what I'm talking about..." Lara said.

This, too, was a good combination, but it wasn't as great as Lara's. Her ass didn't hurt as much as Ash's balls, though. At first, during her childhood, she hated it when her parents and teachers gave her a spanking after doing bad things. But now, she liked it and it was sexy.

A while later, the juices from her cunt finally squirted inside Ash's mouth while some hit the floor. Ending his fun on her private parts, he moved his face closer to the ground to search for her remaining juices. Calming down, Lara turned around and looked at Ash licking her love juices off the ground.

"That's right, Ash. Clean it up," Lara said.

Ash usually eat candy and chips off the ground as a little kid. Now he's licking Lara's love juices and it was worth it. After cleaning up the mess, Ash got up and grabbed his clothes. He put them back on and Lara did hers seconds later.

"Wanna do more at my house before doing it inside yours?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, Ash," Lara accepted.

Both returned to the streets as they're holding each other's hands. Their destination was a bit far away from Pallet Town, but they'll get there eventually.

The End


End file.
